Good Night Sister Dear
by Celina Wood
Summary: This is a re-uploaded version, sorry for deleting the other! okay... this is a story about the twins... and *drum-roll* murder! Please RATE & REVIEW! For my sister XIII  open-ended?


**Good Night sister dear…**

She ran along the dark path, feeling the branches whip her face and arms. Then suddenly she broke through to a clearing. The sky above was black as a raven and studded with stars, but the moon didn't show her bright face to the girl's shaking form. She allowed herself a moment to stop and gasp for air, a moment too long. The girl could now hear him behind her, the boy trailing her, his clothing already caked with their family's dried blood.

"No… not yet," and she took off running. This time she strayed from the path ahead, taking instead the wild forest to her left, and as the plants tried to form a barrier she pushed strait through, taking with her bleeding cuts, and tearing her lose nightgown. The girl's skirt became entangled in a bramble plant, and she had to stop. No matter how hard the girl pulled she couldn't get free. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, and she felt dizzy and weak. She could hear his slow stride cracking branches beneath his feet.

As he neared they heard an insane laugh erupt from the boy's mouth. He was short and his eyes, so like the girl's own, where crazed. She could feel blood dripping from her wounds and she knew she wouldn't survive.

"Please… no, please…" the girl said looking at him weakly.

"Good-night," her twin brother said.

He moved toward her, slowly, carefully, but forcefully ripped her chin up toward his face. Smiling he ran a thumb across the cut on the girl's cheek, and he dragged his tongue over the bloodied finger. For a moment she imagined him as he was before, but her fantasy was destroyed by a knife stabbing into her stomach. He laughed as she fell to the ground blood pooling around the fragile girl, wetting her gown, darkening the fabric.

She lay there listening to her heart and ragged breathing as he walked to and fro gathering odds and ends from the forest. Slowly she dragged herself to her feet. He was humming softly was he worked. She could see the sky from where she was, and the dying girl smiled upward, feeling her tears running down her face. Suddenly the girl found the strength to run and she did.

Her arm was held tightly across her wound, and she stumbled over every root in her path, but she managed to get deeper into the forest. The girl made it to a tree and steadied herself against its branches. She could hear him behind her.

"Please…" Her words were cut off by a cough. It ripped through her chest, tearing her already wounded body. Slowly she slumped to the ground scared for her life, but unable to move anymore. He stepped into the clearing with a perplexed expression, as though he couldn't understand why she had run.

She looked up at the boy she had shared everything with, her first friend, and last, as the life slowly ran out of her body with her blood. Her beloved twin crouched down next to her and cupped her face, and then she cried fearing death, fearing this boy she no longer knew, fearing life.

"I forgive… you…" the girl said finally, her heart pounded trying to get as many beats in before she died. She could see black at the edge of her vision; her brother leaned in slowly and whispered nonsense into her ear, songs from their childhood mostly, as he pulled the sharp blade across her neck. She could feel the knives' cold blade upon her flesh and she wished for it all to end.

"You were loved… You took their love." His eyes where crazed and sad as he spoke the truth and stabbed her tearing a lung.

The girl whimpered, she couldn't breathe… she felt him reach over and she saw him dig his fingers into her eyes, she could see nothing. Who was he; this isn't my brother, the one who cared for me dearly, she thought desperately. She felt his hand slowly reach into her chest, and felt him clutch her heart. She could feel her heart straining against his grip, and she felt herself dying. Than as suddenly as the girl's nightmare had started it was over.

"Good-night sister dear," The boy said as he hugged the girl, a small crinkle was heard from her pocket. The boy cocked his head and pulled a paper from the gown. On it written in red ink was a quick note.

Len,

When you read this I will probably be dead. I love you still, and wish for you to find happiness. I knew what would happen. I forgive you.

Rin

Feelings swirled in the boy's already confused mind, hatred, sadness, and oddly guilt. He couldn't understand, what had happened. His hands were dyed red, his sister too still, what had happened? Realization slowly slipped into his mind and hot tears began to stream from his eyes.

"Rin… I… I'm so…" The boy couldn't talk. He had murdered his sister he loved so much. Pain coursed through his body, pain he felt matched none other, he felt the pain of lose, and his sister's pain as well. He hugged the limp body then hugged the knife in his hand, piercing his heart; he felt his sticky, warm, red blood spreading along his body, mixing with his family's.

"Rin…" he died next to his sister her name the last taste on his tongue.

Ciela here, I really like this story… and I think it's my best

Well thanks for reading this much


End file.
